Home Is Where the Heart Is
by LacedWithLove
Summary: After two years away and more than a few strained relationships, can Ivy put her old life back together, or will things never be the same again? REID/OC
1. Going Home

_So, I really should not be starting another story, but I got the idea for this one today and I just could not make myself forget it, so I sat down and outlined it and decided that I might as well just post it. It should only be around ten chapters, so not too long. I am putting a picture of Ivy up on my profile page. Anyways, I do not own The Covenant. I only own my OC's. Reviews would be really nice…_

**Chapter One: Going Home**

"_What do you mean, you're leaving?" Reid asked in a controlled voice. He was angry, she could tell, but there was nothing Ivy could do about it. She had to go back to Texas. Her mother sounded terrible when she spoke to her on the phone, and the short conversations with her brother were even worse. Her father had screwed up big time, and now her family really needed her. Her relationship would have to be put on hold, even if it was Reid._

"_I've told you what's going on. You have to understand, Reid."_

"_No, I don't. You have not been home for more than a week at a time since you were eight years old. You've always been here with us. How is going back home going to make the situation any easier?" Reid asked._

"_Support, I guess. My mother needs me and my little brother does too. They're my family and they're hurting. They don't share my negative opinion of my father. It's hitting them hard." Ivy couldn't understand why Reid was so upset. The others had been sad and they didn't want her to leave, but they didn't put up a fight quite like this. _

"_But what about us? We just got this all figured out, and we're happy and you're just gonna leave? It's took us years to get here, Ivy."_

"_I know, and I don't want lose you, but right now my family is more important than a silly high school relationship." Ivy knew instantly that her words didn't come out right, but it was too late to take them back. The damage had been done. She saw the change in Reid's eyes as soon as the words left her mouth._

"_Silly high school relationship, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was that unimportant to you."_

"_You're my best friend, Reid! You know you're important to me, but I don't have time for a relationship with you right now. It's hard enough when I'm here, I can't imagine being so far away and still trying to trust you."_

"_So now you don't trust me? Is there any other problems you have with me you need to get out in the open or is that it?" Ivy didn't know what to say. Reid was taking this a lot more personal than it was. It had nothing to do with him. It had nothing to do with him being a bad boyfriend. He had always been her best friend first, and out of everyone, he should understand. He knew her better than anyone else. He had to know that she had to help her family._

"_I have to go, Reid." That was the last conversation they had before Ivy left her real home in Ipswich to return to the home she's never known in Texas._

That was the middle of Ivy Danver's freshmen year of high school at Spencer. She left to join her mother and younger brother, Ethan, back in Houston. Ivy's father had been sentenced to two years in prison for embezzlement and fraud. So after living in her Aunt Evelyn's home in Ipswich for as long as she could remember in order to attend the exclusive Spencer Academy, Ivy moved back home to her depressed mother and angry little brother.

Back in Houston it became Ivy's job to fix the family. Her mother was always drunk. Ethan always acted out, and when he got his drivers license, all hell broke lose. Her relationship with the Sons of Ipswich, who were always like family to her, became strained. They spoke on the phone and visited once during the summer, but as time passed Ivy lost touch with the boys. They were still close, but Ivy was no longer kept up to date on everything in their lives and the phone calls became far less frequent. The boys had moved on with their lives, while Ivy was stuck in hell. So as soon as her father was released and settled back in at home at the end of her junior year, Ivy made the decision to go back to her real home in Ipswich.

* * *

"So what's up for tonight, boys?" Reid asked following his brothers into Caleb's game room. They all sat down and Pouge turned on the football game. It was two weeks into the summer before their senior year.

"Nicky's?" Tyler suggested. Before they could answer, the patio door opened and in walked a tall, bikini clad brunette, whom they had only seen once in the past two years, Ivy.

"How's it going boys?" Ivy said with a smile as she walked into the room. They all mumbled something along the lines of "good", but it was obvious they were all speechless. Ivy simply smiled and said "good to see you too," before crossing the room and disappearing up the staircase.

After a few moments silence Reid punched Caleb in the arm and said "why didn't you tell me she was back?"

"I didn't know," was Caleb's still shocked response.


	2. Pretending To Be Without Pain

_Sorry this has taken so long to update. I had a really hard time deciding which way to direct Reid and Ivy's relationship. I think I chose the best direction though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed that first chapter. I'm really hoping this story turns out good. Oh well, on with the story..._

**Chapter Two: Pretending To Be Without Pain**

Ivy was just pulling on her shirt when she heard it; fast footsteps racing up the stairs and toward her door. Next thing she knew the door flew open and she was tackled to the ground by Pouge. All four boys were talking at once while Ivy got back up from the massive hug.

"It's great to see you guys, but you're gonna have to take turns. I can't make out a word of what any of you are saying if you're all talking at once."

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked when suddenly no one knew what to say.

"Don't sound so happy," Ivy said sarcasm evident in her tone.

"You didn't say anything about coming back up here when we talked a few days ago," Tyler said with a smile.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise, baby boy," Ivy said as she pulled her hair up into a messy pony tail and turned to walk out of the room.

"Hold on a sec. You come back up here and you're walking around like it's no big deal. Tell me you're here to stay." They all looked at her with hope in their eyes after Pouge's statement.

"Yeah, I'm staying. Now move away from the door. I'm hungry and you're keeping me from the kitchen. You all know that isn't a good idea."

Ivy finally made it down to the kitchen, followed by her new collection of flabbergasted boys. She began to make a sandwich while all the boys stood around staring. Ivy suddenly couldn't take the questioning stares anymore. "Are any of you gonna say anything, or are you all just gonna stand there and stare?"

"It's just that we've all missed you Ivy, and we haven't seen you in over a year, and well, this is just odd and really unexpected," Tyler said as sweetly as he could. Ivy had wanted it be a surprise and had specifically asked Aunt Evelyn not to say anything, but something about the way Tyler said that made her angry.

"Are you not happy to have me back? Does this throw a kink in some freaky plan you all have to take over the world or something? You knew I was coming back when dearest daddy got out of jail, and if you maybe could have counted using all your fingers and toes I think eventually at least one of you might have figured out that my two year sentence to hell was almost over," Ivy bit back. She couldn't understand why they were all so surprised. She had counted down the days until she could come back home and they had all just forgotten her.

Her contact with the boys was slim. She got a phone call from Caleb once a month that she eventually figured out was by Aunt Evelyn's request. Tyler e-mailed occasionally, and Pouge would call once in a blue moon. Reid was the worst; he never called, not even once.

"No, no it's not that we don't want you back. We're just surprised that's all. Look, why don't you come to Nicky's with us tonight. We'll all catch up," Caleb said with a smile. He would always be the one to sugarcoat the truth. Ivy knew that they all could really care less that she was back, and that they hadn't thought about her returning at all, but she agreed to go out anyway. They were her only friends after all, and she could not handle being alone at school for another year. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Ivy needed the Sons, even if they didn't need her.

It was painfully obvious which one wished she had never came back though, Ivy thought as she made eye contact with the blonde boy leaning against the wall. He didn't seem all that impressed by her presence and that stung her a little. Of course, it was expected. She had not spoken to Reid since she left. He had made the visit during the summer with the rest of the Sons, but he was cruel and cold and the few remarks he sent in her direction actually broke her heart. He never called and from what she had gotten from the other boys he had truly forgotten her. But Ivy knew him better than that. Garwin was really good at pretending.

Reid and Ivy had always had an unusual relationship. When she had first moved to Ipswich, she knew no one. She had only met her cousin Caleb once before, because her part of the Danvers family lived so far away and probably mostly because her father never really got along with his older brother. He was always jealous of everything his sibling had; all the money and friends, and his popularity and his beautiful wife. Ivy's father had always been second best, so he started a life in Texas, where he could become all that his brother was, plus some. He eventually figured out that it wasn't so easy, which is how he ended up in jail. Ivy never really understood why she was sent to Ipswich. Her father hated the place, and her brother was never sent to Massachusetts. However, unlike her brother, Ivy never really got along with her father. She hated him, and as far as she knew it was a mutual hate. She assumed that was why he sent her away.

Ivy made fast friends with her cousin and eventually his best friend Pouge. Then she met Tyler and made friends with him. The three boys became her brothers. They always shared their crayons and let her play with them when there was no girls allowed. And they always protected her from the bullies at the playground, except for one, Reid Garwin. Reid was their friend too. Ivy could never understand why they hung out with such a jerk. When he came over to Caleb's house he would pull her hair and push her down. He stole her crayons and all her snacks. He even lit her favorite Barbie doll on fire one time. He called her names and played all kinds of mean tricks on her, but none of her brothers would ever stand up to him, because he was their brother too. At the time none of them really understood why they were all brothers, like their parents had said, and Ivy especially didn't know why. She just really wanted to vote Reid out.

When they turned thirteen the four boys got even closer and Reid got even meaner, until one day Ivy walked into Caleb's room to find Reid there. But it was not the Reid she knew. Ivy thought he truly must have been the devil, because his eyes were jet black and a pair of sissors was floating in front of his face. She screamed and scared Reid, whose eyes changed back while the sharp object fell to the floor. Ivy ran out of the room only to be tackled to the floor by Reid who made her promise never to tell. She eventually told Aunt Evelyn though, who was shocked that sweet little Ivy had just called Reid the devil. She eventually figured out what Ivy was talking about and set Ivy and the boys down and told Ivy what she really saw. Later on, Ivy realized the true reason why her father was so jealous.

After Ivy learned the boy's secret, they all got even closer. And to her surprise Reid stopped being so mean. In fact, Reid and Ivy got really close. Reid became her best friend, and all through their middle school years they were inseparable. Reid knew all of Ivy's darkest secrets, and she knew all of his. She knew first hand how good Reid was at pretending. It was what he always did when he was hurt; he pretended like he wasn't.

So, Reid's cold indifference to Ivy now that she was back was no surprise. She just hoped that he was still pretending and that he hadn't really grown to hate her as much as he made it seem like he did, because after all the pain she had been through over the past few years, nothing had hurt her as much as losing her best friend.

_And now you review..._ ;)


	3. Stay Out of My Way

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own anything from the Covenant, but oh how I wish I did!_

**Chapter Three: Stay Out of My Way**

The boys all made their separate ways to Nicky's that night. Ivy caught a ride with Caleb sometime around nine. When she walked through the door and took in all the old familiar faces, she remembered how much she used to love the place. She had spent many hours here during her freshman year, mostly with Reid and Pouge. Tyler was still really nerdy and Caleb would hardly ever agree to come. Pouge would usually find some girl to talk to, which always left her alone with Reid. She never really minded so much. He spent most of his time playing pool. He wasn't as good back then and he tended to cheat a lot more, but that's where you could always find Garwin.

Ivy looked up and noticed that was where you could still find him. He was playing against a guy that she vaguely remembered to be named Jason, or maybe Jared. Which one it was she couldn't quite be sure, but whatever his name was had grown noticeably more handsome, Ivy thought as she followed Caleb over to a table where Tyler and Pouge were already sitting.

Sitting next to Pouge was his girlfriend, Kate. Ivy saw red as soon as she laid eyes on her once best friend and roommate. Kate was all smiles until she noticed Ivy. A heated glare soon fixated it self on Kate's features. It became a staring match; who would look away first and neither one was giving in.

Ivy's hatred for Kate Tunney started in the spring of their freshman year. Kate had moved to Ipswich to attend high school at Spenser, and she became Ivy's roommate. They became fast friends; Ivy's first ever real female friend. Ivy introduced Kate to the Sons, and Kate fell head over heels for the bad boy, Reid. Reid however paid Kate absolutely no attention. He had developed a serious crush on Ivy. Kate made the decision to go out with Pouge, with hopes to make Reid jealous. That plan, however, backfired in her face when Ivy thought that Kate had moved on, thinking that it was all clear for she and Reid to be together.

When Kate found out, she went ballistic, revealing her entire plan to Ivy. She made it crystal clear to Ivy that she was only with Pouge to get with Reid, and that she had no feelings for her current love interest. Ivy was highly ticked off, and did everything in her power to break the two up, but to no avail. When Ivy left for Texas, they were still together, and apparently Kate still hadn't given up. The sons were Ivy's best friends, and she had never been able to tolerate anybody mistreating her boys, so since the moment Kate decided to hurt Pouge, Ivy had decided to hurt Kate. Needless to say, the two were not friends.

Tyler looked up and noticed the two girls still staring each other down, and decided that it would be in everyone's best interest to remove Ivy from the table, as she was the more volatile of the two. Tyler wrapped an arm around Ivy's shoulders and led her over to where Reid was playing pool. Ivy noticed Reid smiling and making a joke to his now female opponent, which spiked a memory of Reid in the summer before their freshman year.

_Ivy and Reid were standing around one of the pool tables in a surprisingly empty Nicky's. _

"_Let's make this game a little more interesting, shall we?" Reid said, giving Ivy a devious smirk._

"_What do you suggest?" Ivy responded as she leaned over in his direction across the table._

"_If you win, I'll do whatever you say all day tomorrow."_

"_Okay. And if you win?"_

"_Simple, I get a kiss." Reid just smirked in her direction and waited for a response._

"_But," Ivy paused for a moment, to afraid to tell the boy she'd never kissed a boy before, and that she really didn't want her first kiss to be over a game of pool, but instead she just decided that she'd just have to win the game. "Okay. It's a deal."_

_As Ivy should have known, she lost the game. And she got her first kiss that same night from her very best friend. That's when she first realized that she would never be able to just stay friends with the blonde son of Ipswich. Ivy learned later on that Reid realized the same thing that night._

Ivy came out of her daze due to a loud yell from Reid, as he beat Tyler in a game. Apparently, she'd been out of it for a while.

"I'll be right back," Tyler said as he started to make his way toward the restrooms. Ivy decided to take this moment alone to question Reid.

"What's your problem?" She asked. She had decided to be blunt instead of playing games with him, because she knew if she messed around, she would end up being the one getting played.

Reid stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he looked at her calmly and said, "I don't have a problem. And if you stay the hell out of my way, you won't have a problem either."

Before Ivy could respond, Tyler showed back up at the table with the announcement that Pouge and Kate were leaving, and Caleb was too. Ivy was still staring speechless at Reid when Tyler asked her if she just wanted to ride back with him and Reid.

"No," Ivy said before standing up and following an exiting Caleb out to his car.

"What just happened? Everything was fine when I left, and then I come back and you've dome managed to make her angry already?" Reid was already ticked off. He was doing his very best to avoid any confrontation with his brothers, but they were making it very hard, especially Tyler. It wasn't any of their business what went on between him and Ivy, not now and not two years ago. He was sick and tired of their questions. They had attacked him every time Ivy left the room today, and he knew it would continue until he made up with her and made them all happy. But that wasn't happening, and he knew he could get Tyler to shut up once and for all right now. Scare tactic.

"You ask me one more damn question about her, baby boy, and I'm gonna knock you straight into next week," Reid said with the evilest look he could come up with. Terror passed over Tyler's face at the realization that Reid was serious and he promptly decided to let it go.

"Okay, man. Whatever, it's your business," he responded, trying to diffuse the situation. Reid just smiled and racked up the balls for another game. One down, three to go. If he could only get the others to leave him alone about her then he could finally forget Ivy for one final time. Too bad it was easier said than done.

_And now you review…_


	4. What He's Become

_I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has been terrible. I've had so many paper's and exams, I just had to take a break from writing, but now it's summer and I plan to keep the updates regular. You should see a lot more from me now…I hope! Oh well, I disclaim. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed!_

**Chapter Four: What He's Become**

It had been nearly a month since Ivy had returned to Ipswich, and she had done as she was told. She had kept as far away from Reid as possible. They had only been around each other a handful of times, and the few times their paths crossed, Ivy had kept her distance.

Her original plan after Reid's comments at Nicky's that night had been to do the exact opposite. She would be everywhere. She was going to make damn sure that she was always in his way. But after a heart to heart with Caleb on the way home, she changed her mind.

_Ivy followed Caleb out to his car. She was beyond ticked off. She had done nothing to Reid, and she could not understand why he was still so angry. _

"_What'd he do now?" _

"_Why does he have to be such a jerk? Why can't he understand why I left? It hurt me too, ya know, not just him."_

"_So it is Reid," Caleb said as more of a statement, than a question. He had really been hoping that Reid would change his attitude when he saw her again, but apparently Ivy's arrival had only made Reid grumpier._

"_He's not the same guy you left, Ivy. He's a different person."_

"_That's bull. He's pulling the same act he always does when things don't go his way. He turns into that big badass who could care less about what goes on around him. It's all an act, and I'm gonna make him stop playing if it's the last thing I do. He's nothing but a big ass baby." She was determined. After seeing him tonight, seeing that cold indifference in his eyes, all she wanted was to make it go away. She wanted him to look at her with the love that he used to. She wanted him to joke and laugh and be her best friend again. And there was nothing Caleb could say to change her mind. But she was wrong; there was something he could say._

_Caleb began to tell Ivy of what Reid had become. He told her about the continuous fighting, which had escalated from the normal Aaron fights, to fighting with Caleb, and even the occasional punch in Pouge or even Tyler's direction. He told her about the alcohol every weekend, and the occasional drug use. He told her about the girls; about how Reid had slept with almost every available female in the Spencer population and even a few from the local public high school. None of these things surprised her. She had heard stories of a drunken Reid from Tyler on many occasions. She knew that Reid and Caleb argued a lot lately, and she knew better than anyone about his explosive temper. Ivy had also known from the moment she left, that Reid was going to sleep around. She never expected Reid to remain faithful to her; it was why she had broken up with him in the first place._

_But the one thing that frightened her, the one thing that made her want to cry, the thing that made her change her mind about trying to make Reid forgive her, was when Caleb told Ivy about his addiction. Caleb detailed just how worried he was that Reid was addicted to the power. Caleb told Ivy that Reid's power use was what they fought the most about. He also told Ivy that it didn't get bad until she left. He had said that it might be better if she just left him alone. He was afraid that if Ivy pushed Reid to much, he might use the power even more. _

_So Ivy agreed. She felt guilty, so she decided that it would be best for everyone if she backed off and let them all continue their lives without her. _

So she had spent nearly a month confined to her bedroom. She hung out with the boys whenever Reid wasn't going to be around, which was rare. She spent the most time with Tyler, who was quite the gossip queen. Tyler could never keep his mouth shut. He told her all the details of Caleb's rather uneventful life. He told her about Kate and Pouge's relationship, and how he was sure they really did love each other, no matter what went down freshman year. Bullshit. He told her about out all of Reid's antics; including a few lines he'd spilled during one of his drunken stupors about how much he really missed Ivy.

She'd hear things like that form all of them, but Tyler was the only one to just outright say it. Ivy knew that there was still something between her and Reid, and the longer she dwelled on it the less she could take. So she decided that no matter what conclusion she had come to in Caleb's car, she was going to fix this. She was tired of sitting around and letting him make a mess of himself.

Ivy decided that the only way to get Reid to see things her way was shock therapy. She knew that no matter how far he went to hide it, she was still his biggest weakness. So she knew that a shock in the form of jealousy, which Reid had a nice, long streak of, was her best way to snap him out of his pretending. If Reid was jealous, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would have to act, and that would land him right into her trap.

_And now you review! _


	5. The Master Plan

_I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My computer crashed and it took forever to get everything up and running again, but it's all fixed so hopefully these updates will come a lot quicker. Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me writing. I own nothing from the Covenant. _

_And on with the story._

**Chapter Five: The Master Plan**

Tony Carter was incredibly good looking. He was tall, a little over six feet, and had striking green eyes. His dark brown hair went wonderfully with his tanned skin. His position on Spencer's football team had given him an incredible body, which all together made him the perfect person to make Reid jealous.

He and Ivy had already been on two dates, and she still hadn't told the boys about him. She didn't really know how. And then the perfect idea had come to her, Tyler. If she told him, he would tell everyone else, including Reid. So she had quickly dialed his number and asked him to meet her in town for coffee.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Tyler asked as he sat down across from Ivy at the local coffee shop. The two went out to town a lot, but something about Ivy's tone of voice on the phone had him wondering what she was up to.

"Nothing, I was just bored. I had a lot of time to kill before tonight; figured I could kill some of it with you," Ivy said with a smile. Something was up. Tyler had gotten pretty good at reading Ivy over the years, and something was definitely different. He didn't want to press the issue quite yet though.

"Before the Dells party; I was hoping you were gonna go. You haven't come out with us in a while."

"No, actually I'm not going. I have a date."

"A date with who?" That's what she was up to. He knew there was something.

"Tony Carter. I'm pretty sure you know who he is," Ivy said without making eye contact.

"What? You can't be serious. Tony Carter is a dick." Tyler hated Tony, so did Pouge, Caleb and Reid. And Reid. That couldn't be what she was doing, not Ivy. But when Tyler looked up and saw the sly grin on Ivy's face, he knew she was. "You know we all hate him, don't you?"

"No, I didn't know all of you hated him. I knew one of you boys had some issues with Tony in the past, but I couldn't remember which one of you it was," Ivy said with a false thoughtful expression on her face.

"Bullshit. You remember everything that's gone down between him and Reid. That's the only reason you're seeing the guy."

"No it's not. Tony has a charming personality, a great sense of humor, and he's incredibly good looking. That's why I'm seeing him. If I happen to piss Reid off in the process, then so be it."

"That's a dirty trick, Miss Danvers," Tyler said leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. If nothing else he had to give the girl props on this one. Reid would go ballistic as soon as he found out. Reid and Tony had never gotten along. Tony was the original Aaron. Reid and Aaron used to be friends way back when, but Reid had hated Tony since kindergarten. The rest of the boys didn't particularly care for the guy either, but Reid despised him, and no one really knew why. Reid probably didn't even know why.

"Yeah, well you better keep your mouth shut about my reasons for seeing Tony. You can talk about everything else all you want to."

"No. No, I'm not helping you get back at my best friend. I have to live with the guy. I'm not saying a word about any of it, to anybody." Tyler was not about to become Ivy's puppet; especially not in front of Reid. He thought Reid was wrong in the Ivy situation, but acting on his thoughts was not worth bearing the Garwin wrath.

"I'm not looking for revenge, Tyler. I'm trying to force Reid into admitting that he still has feelings for me. And I can't tell him about Tony myself, because for one, were not talking, and two, he's smarter than that. He'll know that I'm trying to make him jealous. But if _you_ tell the guys, I can make it look like I've been trying to keep it a secret and Reid will be none the wiser," she said while casually sipping on her drink.

After some consideration, Tyler agreed. "Fine, I'll tell Pouge that I saw you out with Tony the other night. If it happens to get back to Reid, then so be it. But don't say I never did anything for ya." He wasn't about to tell the lion himself, but he could tell Pouge, who would get angry and hopefully say something about it in front of Reid.

"Thanks," Ivy said as she got up from her seat and moved to leave the building.

"It didn't work for Kate, you know," Tyler said as Ivy was just about to walk out the door.

Ivy stared at Tyler for a moment. He could tell she was considering his words. She probably hadn't thought about the fact that she was basically doing the same thing Kate had tried to do freshman year to get Reid. Ivy turned and walked back over to the table.

With the calmest voice that barely offset the deadly look in her eyes, Ivy told Tyler to never compare her to Kate again. And he could tell she meant business. Ivy could be terrifying at times. She had a temper that could easily match Reid's, which reminded him why they were so perfect for each other. Reid could never win an argument with Ivy.

"I'm smarter than she is. It works better with his enemy than it does with his brother. And it helps if he actually likes the girl in the first place," Ivy said with a smile before making her way out of the coffee shop and down the street to her car.

This was going to be interesting.


	6. Putting It in Motioin

_Okay, so here's the next chapter. As usual I don't own anything you know from the Covenant, even though it would be really nice if I could own Reid. That would really make me happy. Anyway, here it is... and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter Six: Putting It in Motion**

Three weeks later found the Sons of Ipswich all smiles at Kevin Harrison's house party. Nothing had changed for the rest of the Spencer student body, but the Son's had just been to hell and back, and now that their lives were finally back to normal, they were looking to have a little fun. Chase was gone, and now it was time to party.

Ivy had yet to be seen by the Sons with her new boyfriend. Tyler had called her and told her that Pogue had finally lost his temper in front of Reid and spilled everything Tyler had told him about Ivy's new relationship with Tony, including a few fabrications that Tyler thought would give the story a little more encouragement. According to Tyler, Reid was more than just a little angry. So Ivy felt that this party was the perfect time to introduce the boys to her new relationship. She would have done it sooner, but the boys were all preoccupied with the Chase situation, and she had been ordered to never be seen with them in order to keep her out of trouble.

She slowly made her way through the crowd of people on the make-shift dance floor, with Tony following closely behind, to get to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She had planned on letting the Sons find her, but as soon as she rounded the corner and walked into the refreshment filled room, it was too late. All four boys stood around a keg of beer, complementing Kevin on the party. Kate was glued to Pogue's arm, as usual, and a pretty blonde girl Ivy could only assume was Sarah, was standing next to Caleb. Ivy quickly tried to back out of the room, but Tyler caught her first.

"Hey Ivy, long time no see!" Tyler shouted before she could completely leave the room with Tony. Each and every set of eyes was glued to her instantly. Every smile fell. Reid looked as if he was about to come unglued, but only for a moment, before he settled into a severely pissed off glare. Caleb looked almost surprised, and then a look of shame etched across his features, with Sarah looking on in worry. Ivy could almost see the steam coming out of Pogue's ears as Kate tried to desperately calm him down. And Tyler looked almost pleased, but only Ivy could see that, to everyone else he looked just as pissed as everyone else.

"Hey boys, you all know Tony, right?" Silence.

"Okay, well, were going to go… um… dance now. I'll see you guys later," Ivy said before hurriedly turning around and dragging Tony back to the dance floor. She smiled inwardly; Reid had shown the exact reaction she was hoping for. He was infuriated. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

After two hours at the party, Ivy had grown tired of hanging around Tony and his dumb friends. The only person whom she had spoken to from her group of friends had been Sarah, who felt sorry for her. Ivy knew it was only because the girl didn't know how serious the situation was. She had never even heard of Tony before. The poor girl had no clue that Ivy had just committed the ultimate act of betrayal, nor could the girl understand that it was all for the greater good. But none the less, Ivy liked her. She thought she was sweet and could see her as a future friend. The only issue with that was Kate, who had quickly pulled Sarah away as soon as she noticed that Ivy was talking to her.

Ivy had caught Reid's eye a few times during the party, and she knew he was watching, closely. But when she realized he wasn't making a move tonight, she asked Tony if they could leave the party. Tony accepted eagerly under the false impression that he would be in Ivy's pants by the end of the night.

That idea was what had put Ivy in her current situation, fighting Tony off on some deserted road from the front seat of his truck. This was not how she had intended for the night to end.

"Stop it you jerk!" Ivy yelled as Tony continued to grope her breast as he leaned over the console from the driver's seat. She finally managed to push him off and quickly opened the door to the Escalade and nearly fell out. She quickly got up on her feet, as Tony yelled for her to get back inside the truck.

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way, you ungrateful bitch!" Tony screamed, before shutting the door and speeding away down the dark road. Ivy quickly pulled out her cell phone to try and call Tyler to come and get her, but soon discovered that she had no service all the way out here, wherever here was. She was in the dark, in creepy Ipswich, all alone, with no hope in sight. All she could do now was walk, and hope that her thoughts didn't stray to just how stupid this whole plan was to begin with.

* * *

Reid currently had his tongue shoved down some busty brunette's throat. Some girl that he could not remembers name. He was just about to make the suggestion that the nameless girl leave with him to have some fun back in his dorm room, when he caught Tony Carter storm back into the house out of the corner of his eye. He brushed the eerie feeling he had away, and went back to current conquest. But a few moments later his curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around to find Tony in the crowd. He spotted him chatting up a cute blonde from the cheerleading squad. Reid's blood boiled. He looked around to see if Ivy was anywhere to be seen, and she wasn't. He walked over to where he had last seen Tyler standing, to point out the current situation to his best friend, but the boy wasn't there, so Reid turned around and headed back out into the party, only to catch Tony kiss the blonde and pull her outside.

Reid stepped outside just in time to see the blonde climb into Tony's white trucks passenger seat. Tony was making his way over to the driver's side when Reid caught his attention.

"Where's Ivy?" Reid asked, not masking how angry he was.

"Hell if I know. I haven't seen her in about an hour, so your guess is about as good as mine."

"She left here with you, and you don't know where you took her?" Reid was having a hard time restraining himself from breaking the boy's nose; he had to know that Ivy was safe before he could inflict any bodily harm.

"I saw her last about two miles down Garret Road. She wasn't really interested in being in the car with me anymore, so she got out. She wouldn't get back in, so I left. What's it to you anyway? I thought you hated the slut." That was all Reid had to hear. He decked Tony in the nose; blood ran down his face instantly. Tony swung back hitting Reid in the side of the head, but Reid punched him hard in the stomach before he could get in another one. Reid turned around and went to his car. He just hoped that she was okay.


	7. Maybe Someday

_I deserve to be shot. It's been months since I last updated this, and I feel horrible. I've been so busy, and I ran out of creativity for this one. But, I'm pretty sure I got it back; so, anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, and as always, I disclaim. Don't forget to leave a review!_

**Chapter Seven: Maybe Someday**

Ivy walked down the dark road at a snail speed, kicking invisible rocks ever so often along the way. She was so lost in her own sadistic thoughts that she failed to notice the bright headlights pulling up behind her until it was too late to run and hide in the woods. Of course, she figured she'd rather take her chances with the chainsaw freak in the car, rather than the werewolves hidden in the woods. When the car pulled to a stop beside her, she found her self hoping that Freddy Kruger had stolen the now visible silver Mercedes that looked far too similar to the one her blonde conquest drove. She was sorely disappointed when the driver climbed out of the car.

"Get in." Reid said with a highly annoyed edge to his voice.

"I'll just walk, thanks." Ivy would have loved nothing more than to get in that car, but if Reid was going to be an ass, she'd rather not be around him. This was not part of the plan. Tony was supposed to take her home. She'd call Tyler and get an update on Reid's jealousy level, and if it was high enough, she would take Tony to Nicky's the next night where a fight was almost a guarantee. Getting thrown out of Tony's car on a creepy deserted road at two a.m. was not what she was hoping for.

"No, you'll get in the damn car," Reid said. Ivy could tell he was angry now. If this continued for much longer he was going to lose control. But she was going to keep pushing his buttons anyway. It was far too easy.

"I'm not getting in another vehicle with another arrogant jerk tonight. One is enough. I'd rather walk."

"I did not leave a hot, drunk, slut, who wanted nothing more than to spend the night with me for this. I did not smash your beloved Tony's face in, and make a complete fool out of myself in front of at least half of the Spenser population just for a stuck up bitch like you to not get in the damn car. Get in the car." He started out yelling, but by the end of his little rant he was down to a venomous growl. Ivy could see the vein in his neck pushing out. He wanted to hit something. His fists sat clenched on the hood of the car, shaking slightly. Ivy was more than a little afraid of him at that moment, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Well, I'm so sorry that you went through so much trouble for some girl that you don't give a damn about. But this stuck up bitch is going to do as she was told and stay the hell out of your way." She smiled to herself when she saw to scowl on his face grow. He quickly marched around the car and stood directly in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and walked her backwards. He then opened the passenger side door, and shoved her in, shutting the door behind her. Ivy knew better than to get back out of the car.

They drove in silence for what seemed like forever before Ivy asked the question she had been pondering since she first realized it was him that had came to her rescue.

"Why'd you come?"

He didn't answer immediately. She wondered if he had heard her, but just when she was about to ask again, he spoke.

"Because I still care about you, and even though I hate you, I'm not going to let something bad happen to you if I have the ability to prevent it."

"How do you care about me _and_ hate me at the same time?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that one out yet."

"I know how."

"No you don't." He was getting agitated, and Ivy he knew he didn't want to talk about it, but she could see her plan coming back into action. So maybe he didn't go insane from jealousy, but she did force him to act on the love he still had for her. She made him realize that he still had feelings for her, and that was a major accomplishment.

"You don't hate me, it's not possible for you to hate me and still care about me. You're just telling yourself that you hate me so that you don't have to think about how much you actually do still care. You're avoiding your true feelings, Reid." She knew by the look on his face that it was a bad idea to continue her accusations. Reid was never a "feelings" kind of guy. Especially when it was _his_ feelings that he didn't want to have.

He never responded to Ivy's insinuations. The only response she got was a loud blast of heavy metal from the radio that he turned up to full blast as soon as she had stopped talking. But all she heard was silence.

They continued to ride in an awkward silence filled with heavy guitars all the way back to the Danvers' Estate. Ivy got out of the car as soon as it came to stop in her driveway and mumbled a "thanks" over her shoulder before making her way up to the front door. Just as she was about to walk into the dimly lit mansion, she heard Reid say something from where he stood by his car.

"What was that?"

"I don't want to be with you, Ivy." He said it so easily, that Ivy wanted to drop to the ground and cry right there, but she held herself together.

"Can't we at least be friends? We were friends first, you know?" He stared at her for a few long moments before opening the car door.

"Maybe." And with that one word he got in the car and left. Ivy went inside the dark house and up to her bedroom. She collapsed on the bed and cried for everything she had lost with Reid, everything she wasn't so sure that she would be able to get back. But his one word had left her some hope. Hope that even if he couldn't love her anymore, that at least, maybe one day, he could be her friend again.

Maybe.

_And now you review... ;)_


	8. Take Care of You

_I disclaim._

**Chapter Eight: Take Care of You**

"Yes. No. Maybe. Two. Thanks" She could count every word Reid Garwin had spoken to her in the last forty- eight hours on one hand. Ivy could only assume that since she was allowed to be in his presence, and sit at his royal highness's lunch table, that he was _attempting_ to be friends with her again, someday. He continued on with his life as normal, seemingly unaware of the anguish that she assumed must be present on her face. He spoke to all his random girls in the hallway, slept through every class, and cruised around town in his shiny silver car whenever it wasn't raining. The "silver bullet," as he called it, did not get dirty. Tyler's Hummer, however, was allowed to get caked with slushy, grass filled mud. Reid Garwin was, as usual, being a dick. Nothing had changed.

Everything seemed different for Ivy, however. She felt as if she was walking on thin ice that was destined to crack, and the only person to see her fall through would not come to her rescue. He would just continue to stare with his cold indifferent eyes as she froze beneath the surface.

The Reid situation had been under control. Ivy had a distinct plan, a timeline. He would have been jealous, and then he would have been guilty, and then he would have been in love. And then her life would have been perfect. Fate was not on her side anymore, it was on his. Reid held all the cards. He was in control, and her timeline no longer existed.

* * *

She walked into Nicky's with Tyler, the only person willing to give her a ride and since only the Son's were guaranteed a parking spot in the tiny lot, unless she arrived as soon as school was over, there would be nowhere to leave her little black car. Ivy followed her chauffer over to their usual table where Sarah was already sitting on Caleb's lap, with an angry looking Kate in the seat next to them. She was complaining to Sarah about how "insanely jealous" Pogue always was, and that she could never "talk" to anybody. Kate didn't "talk." Kate batted her eyelashes and swayed her hips, practically begging for whomever she was speaking to at the moment to have their way with her. Kate was a trashy slut, and Ivy felt the need to inform her of such.

"You know Kate, when you flirt with everything that moves as soon as your boyfriend turns his back, that has a tendency to make him a little jealous," Ivy said as she took her seat across from Caleb, only just then noticing the smirking Reid sitting to the right of Caleb. He always did enjoy Kate and Ivy's thunderous arguments.

"I don't think anybody at _this_ table, has anything to say to _you._ You're really not wanted here, so why don't you just mind your own business and get lost." Kate smiled in victory and turned back to her conversation.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just go find Pogue, I'm sure he would _love_ to talk to me. He's probably angry with you right now, isn't he? Maybe I could help."

"Don't you dare go run your mouth off to him. I don't need anymore problems, and all you ever do is cause problems." Kate's voice had reached a high pitched screech at the end of her sentence. Ivy was still in no hurry to raise her voice, but before she could respond, Reid got her attention.

"How about me and you go shoot some pool, Ivy?" He looked oddly amused and Ivy was stunned. He wanted to play pool, with _her_? Maybe he really was going to try and be her friend. She got up with a nod, ignoring a seething Kate, and followed Reid over to the pool tables. They played two games and eventually ended up sitting on the back steps outside Nicky's laughing and joking like old times, like nothing had ever changed.

Ivy was so beside herself with joy, she lost all control. He had said that he could not be in a relationship with her. She had worked so hard to get him to be her friend, but now she was getting ahead of herself. She said her next words without fully realizing what she was doing.

"Look, I thought we could just be friends, but I was wrong. I can't just be your friend, Reid." He never met her eyes; he just sat on the step and continued to kick the smooth gravel around in circles.

"I'm addicted, Ivy."

"What?"

"I'm addicted. We can't be more than friends." He still hadn't looked up, and Ivy was suddenly infuriated. How could he care so little about himself, to just give up like that?

"You are not addicted, Reid. You haven't even ascended yet! I can help you. We can get passed this and you'll be fine."

"But what if I don't get passed it. This thing is going to kill me one day, and then who's going to take care of you?"

"What do you mean 'take care of me'? I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen to you, Reid."

"I love you, Ivy. If we get back together, I will never be able to let you go again. But this, this thing, it will kill me one day, and that day is going to be far too soon for you. Who will take care of you then? Caleb? He's not going to give a damn. Pogue's going to have his own life, as far away from Ipswich, Massachusetts and his messed up parents as possible. And Tyler, Tyler's already so far gone, he'll be lucky to see twenty. You don't have a family to care about you. I'll be dead, and you'll be just like Evelyn; alone in some big empty house full of bad memories, and with a son who is doomed to repeat his father's mistakes. I will not do that to you. I love you too much. You deserve someone who can give you a real life, not one where you have to spend every second wondering just how many hours you have left with me. I love you too much to do that to you."

By the end of his speech he was standing directly in front of her with his hands locked tightly on her hips. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, before pulling her forward into a deep, searing kiss that was full of all his hidden emotions, and desperate good-byes. He pushed her away suddenly, and nearly sprinted around to the front of the building to where he was parked. Ivy heard the engine start, and the tires spin on the gravel, before pulling out onto the road and speeding away into the silent darkness, taking all of her hope with him.


	9. Addicted

_I feel horrible… it's been months since I've updated and I'm so sorry! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I disclaim._

**Chapter Nine: Addicted**

Ivy didn't go back to the Danvers place that night. She sat on those steps in the shadowed back alley behind Nicky's for hours. She dimly remembered telling first Tyler and then Pogue not to wait on her and that she'd find another way home. The initial hit of Reid's words had been harsh. His addiction was the last thing she expected him to use as an excuse not to be with her. This group of Covenant boys had been extremely lucky; only Caleb had to grow up without a father. Pogue's family was pretty messed up. His dad was crazy and his mom was depressed but it had nothing to do with the power. Tyler's parents had divorced when he was ten, but he and his little sister Kelly had spent every other weekend at his dad's house up until he moved into the dorms. His dad was a perfectly healthy, addiction free, architect, who was now remarried and living a perfectly happy life. Reid had probably had the easiest home life of any of the Sons. His parents were high school sweethearts, still married some twenty years later. They were happy, and as far as Ivy knew, Reid had never even seen his father use the power once. The Danvers family was the only family that had any power problems, and Caleb seemed to have truly learned from his father's mistakes, maybe even a little too much. She couldn't seem to be able to wrap her head around where Reid was getting these ridiculous ideas from.

After replaying the conversation over in her head for the millionth time, she realized what he had let slip. What he had said about Caleb and Pogue didn't surprise her, but he said about Tyler sure as hell did. _"__And Tyler, Tyler's already so far gone, he'll be lucky to see twenty."_ Certainly Reid didn't mean that Tyler was addicted. Did he? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

When she arrived outside of Tyler and Reid's dorm room it was already 3:50 on Saturday morning. She was not going to be the most welcomed house guest, but she had to talk to Tyler, about both his own and Reid's addiction. She was certain Reid wouldn't be there, he always went back to his parent's place when he was upset.

Tyler answered the door looking disheveled and slightly alarmed.

"We need to talk." She brushed past him and moved into the messy dorm room. She threw a few shirts from Reid's bed on the floor and made herself comfortable for a long conversation.

Tyler moved and sat back down on his bed, waiting for her to start. Ivy had a whole speech worked out for when she finally got to see him. She had a nice long time waiting in the cold for a cab, seeing as the only cab company she could find in the phonebook was from two towns over. She really shouldn't have let _all_ her friends leave her at the bar alone with no ride. But now that she was sitting there looking at her friend's face, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you addicted?" She decided to just come out and ask it. He looked entirely taken aback.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Reid kind of went off on a huge speech about why we couldn't be together, and he mentioned something about you. I don't think he meant to say it. I don't even think he realized what he said. He says he's addicted. I want to know if that's true and I want to know if you are too."

He sat in silence for a long time, picking at his comforter, not looking anywhere in Ivy's direction, before he finally gave a response.

"He's been covering for me to Caleb. Caleb already just assumes that Reid is the one making all the bad choices so it must be him using too. And sometimes it is Reid, but it's usually me. He never says anything to me about it; I didn't realize he thought I was so far gone." He paused and thought for a moment and a frown formed on his face.

"I guess I have gotten pretty bad here lately. I don't use for anything big, but I'm using on a lot of small stuff. It adds up. I don't really even think about it when I use anymore. It just happens."

"I know you can stop, Ty. I have faith in you." Ivy was scared, but she made sure not to let it show on her face. Tyler was the last Son she ever expected to have problems controlling his powers. He never had shown any signs of a problem. She was suddenly questioning how well she really knew the boys. What dark secrets was Pogue or even Caleb hiding?

"Thanks. I promise I'll stop. From now until my ascension, I won't use at all." He had such a determined look on his face, some of her worries went away, but she had to know about Reid.

"And Reid?"

"I really don't know what to tell you. He never uses, as far as I know, except when he wants to piss off Caleb. I really didn't think he had a problem. Caleb is sure that he's addicted, but that's my fault. I really have no idea why Reid would tell you he's addicted."

Tyler looked sincere, which left Ivy with too many questions. Why would Reid say something so serious if it wasn't true? She didn't know what his problem was but she was going to find out.


	10. The Invite

_I can't believe I haven't update this since April!!! I am so sorry! _

**Chapter Ten: The Invite**

The Garwin family always comes together for a family brunch at 11 A.M. sharp on Saturdays. Due to Mr. Garwin's busy work schedule, Mrs. Garwin's numerous social events, and Reid's residency at a boarding school, the family rarely got to eat a meal together. And so Mrs. Garwin always insisted on having family brunch at The Kingston, an upscale restaurant downtown. They had been dining there every Saturday since Reid was eight. Ivy was sure nothing had changed.

So after spending the rest of the night listening to Tyler snore from her place on Reid's unkempt and somewhat smelly side of the room, Ivy decided that come morning, brunch at The Kingston would sound delightfully appealing.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!"

Ivy had awoken Tyler at nine o'clock that morning with orders to go get a shower and put on his nice clothes. The woman had lost her mind. Of course when he informed her of such, she marched into his bathroom, filled up a cup of water and dumped it over is "attempting to go back to sleep" head.

Tyler soon found himself dressed and waiting in the Hummer for Ivy to emerge from the Danver's house, where he had driven her and not been allowed to leave. Arguing against any of her insane behavior was pointless. Tyler knew that when Ivy set her mind to something, there was no changing it. He just wished she'd let him know what her plan was.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" Tyler asked as Ivy settled herself into the passenger seat. She had showered and changed into a green dress and black pea coat.

"Nope. Just drive downtown." She didn't even glance his way just stared out the window.

"Alright then."

As the car began to near the main cluster of buildings she told him park, and then she was pulling him towards a group of shops by the main traffic light.

"Okay put on your happy face and act surprised."

"Surprised about what? You still haven't even told me where we're going!" She wasn't even listening anymore, just pulling his arm in the general direction of the building.

And then she stopped, put on a big smile and pushed him through the doorway and up to the hostess at The Kingston, right at the exact moment that it hit him who would be at the Kingston at this particular time.

"You are in so much trouble, Ivy."

* * *

"Can't you smile just a little?!" If he was frowning, Mrs. Garwin would never believe her story when she looked up and noticed them at the small little table Ivy had requested directly in eyesight of where the Garwin's sat, but not to close to be suspicious.

"Why should I smile? You're making me a martyr. Reid will kill me when he sees us here. What ever excuse you have planned for his parents will not work on Reid, and I'm the one who's going to bear the consequences."

"You are being way over dramatic."

"And you are insane."

"Whatever, just stop looking so damn miserable. Anyone else would be all smiles about earning first place in the science fair!"

"The science fair!? Spencer doesn't even have a science fair, and even if they did I wouldn't be a part of it! That's my worst subject!"

"It doesn't matter. Everyone thinks you're a nerd anyway. It'll be totally realistic. If you were good at science, you would get first place. You got first place in that math competition a few years ago, remember?"

"That was in the fourth grade."

"You're point?" Just as Tyler was about to respond, she heard Mrs. Garwin exclaim from across the room. Step One: Get invited to the Garwin family brunch. Complete.

* * *

"So what are you two doing here this morning?" Mrs. Garwin asked as Tyler and Ivy settled in at the table.

"Yes, what _are_ you two doing here?" Reid asked with a tight smile.

"Well, Tyler, tell them your good news."

"I won the science fair," Tyler responded in a voice much too bland for Ivy's tastes, after giving her a long glare.

"And I decided that we should go out and celebrate, and this was the first place that came to mind!" She was being a little too animated, but it didn't matter. All Ivy needed was for Mr. and Mrs. Garwin to believe her excuse; she'd deal with Reid later.

"Well that's wonderful Tyler! What was your project?"

"Yes Tyler, what did you enter into the science fair? You must have kept it a big secret. I haven't seen anything in our room." Reid said with a mischievous grin.

Before Tyler could even take a breath Ivy was already regaling the Garwin's with Tyler's ingenious project on the effects of global warming. The conversation soon turned to Ivy's time in Texas and how she was enjoying being back in Ipswich. Reid was silent throughout the rest of the meal, save for the ominous glares he would shoot at Tyler, who would then turn to glare at Ivy. She paid him little attention, however, as she was using all her energy to impress Reid's mother.

"Ivy, dear, you must come back to the house with us. You and Reid haven't got to talk at all! Come, and we'll have dinner tonight! Just like old times!" Mrs. Garwin gave the invite Ivy had been working for the whole meal just as the waiter delivered the check. Ivy had been about to lose hope that she would ask her to come.

Before Ivy had left, she had often joined the Garwin's for brunch and then they would go back the Reid's house. She and Reid would spend the rest of day watching movies or listening to music. If it was during the summer they would swim in the pool. Ivy always looked forward to the weekends she got spend with the Reid. And now she would get to spend the rest of the day forcing Reid to tell her the truth. About everything.

"I would love to."


End file.
